


Complicado

by Sthefy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2018, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Based on prompts, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Drabbles, IronStrangeWeek, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Spanish, Tumblr, tony deserves love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: A veces no era sencillo expresarse [Conjunto de viñetas para la IronStrange Week en Tumblr]IronStrange chapters based on 7 prompts.Thanks to @ironstrangehq on Tumblr for doing this!!





	1. Primer re-encuentro

**Complicado**

**Sinopsis:**   [Para la IronStrange Week en Tumblr]

 **Disclaimer:  **Iron Man, Dr. Strange y The Avengers no son de mi propiedad. Los derechos van derechito para Stan Lee. Nada me pertenece, salvo mis ganas de fangirlear.

_Éste escrito ha sido concebido de manera especial para celebrar la IronStrange Week en Tumblr._

_¿Te gusta la ship Iron Strange? Recuerda seguir su página de FB: "Infinity Facial Hair Bros."_

Thanks _**@ironstrangehq**_ on twitter for doing this. You´re amazing, guys!

/ I posted this first chapter on my tumblr _@sthefystarkersworld_ but probably tomorrow I´ll create another blog devoted to Ironstrange.  

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**  Este fanfic es algo que escapa de mis manos, porque originalmente no tenía planeado nada de esto. Escribir de ellos todavía, digo. Pero bueno, como dice la canción "la vida te da sorpresas...", jajaja.

Puede que los caps lleven (o no) secuencia, mañana lo sabremos.

De antemano, aviso que Ricardo Arjona me ha inspirado para lo que sería la creación de esta historia, con su reconocida canción  _"El problema."_

 **Notas de Autora:**  Pues… ¿qué les puedo decir? Desde hace año y medio que me encanta esa onda de "Facial Hair Bros" que tienen, pero vamos… sabemos las consecuencias de ver Infinity War xDD

Y ésta es una de ellas, así que hay que abrazarlo.

_Basado en el Prompt del Día 1: Primer Contacto / Day 1 First Contact_

* * *

**Cap 1 Primer Re-encuentro**

La primera vez que le vio, había sido en un evento caritativo en donde su empresa, por lo general, había estado involucrada. Tony Stark, un billonario genio filántropo que disfrutaba de ser playboy en su escaso tiempo libre, muy rara se preocupaba de ciertos detalles relacionados a su propia compañía. Para eso justamente, tenía a su mejor amiga y ex pareja, Pepper Potts, y por algo sus empleados vivían de ese sueldo. A él se le daba bastante bien otro tipo de cosas, una de sus razones principales por las cuales no se involucraba en lo absoluto con algo que no estuviese en su radar, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Tony miró su reloj apenas abrió la puerta del auto, siendo consciente que había llegado elegantemente tarde, casi enseguida inundado de gritos emocionados por parte de las admiradoras que peleaban por un autógrafo suyo. Stark sonrió con naturalidad al verse también rodeado de paparazzi que se peleaban por tomarle todo tipo de fotografías. No obstante, al cabo de unos segundos, se hastió y sólo rodó los ojos ante esto, volteando su cuerpo para darle las llaves al encargado, aquél que velaba por la seguridad de los autos durante esta noche.

El Museo de Artes en Manhattan era enorme, de aspecto soberbio apenas alzó la cabeza para mirar su exterior, como también lucía así de majestuoso y elegante una vez entró al lugar. Le recibieron emocionados, algunos anfitriones se encontraban nerviosos por la presión que desde hace meses tenían, ya que en eventos como éste era importante que todo mundo quedara satisfecho, los compradores, específicamente, ya que de ellos dependía su futuro en este mundo de negocios.

Anthony apenas cruzó el salón donde la subasta se encontraba, saludó a los que pudo mientras corría discretamente hacia una señorita rubia y elegante de nombre Sharon, que se encargaba de distribuir el más fino champagne servido en unas elegantes copas que incluso Tony consideró comprar. Le agradeció a la chica con la mirada mientras que ésta se ruborizaba mientras alzaba su mano, para quitarle importancia. Mientras seguía caminando, Tony se volteó por un momento para admirar el cuerpo de la chica que caminaba de espaldas, y asintió para sí mientras la valoraba. Cerró sus ojos, tomando un buen trago de la copa, y por poco se cae cuando su espalda chocó con algo duro que no esperaba. Parte del contenido se derramó entre sus manos, escurriéndose de manera inevitable en sus brazos, y Tony supo enseguida que mataría al idiota que literalmente, se cruzó en su camino.

— ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas, imbécil? —Justo aquellas palabras era las que él iba a decir, las que tenía preparadas de manera automática. Pero al voltearse, Tony frunció el ceño, extrañado, porque esas palabras no las había dicho precisamente él.

_Esa voz…_

Inconscientemente, tensó su cuerpo y de inmediato quiso tomar algo más fuerte, porque el champagne claramente no le iba a servir en su situación.

Frente a él, un hombre de tez blanca, de ojos enigmáticos y rostro que emanaba inteligencia suprema, una inteligencia suprema bastante parecida a la de él, se quedó por un momento sorprendido, perdiendo casi todo rastro de molestia en su semblante. Se veía confundido.

Lo cual era la oportunidad perfecta para contraatacar.

—Strange. —Soltó Tony un poco más alto de lo normal, llevándose lo que quedaba del contenido a sus labios. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero se sentía muy extraño cada vez que el otro no dejaba de quitarle la mirada. —No esperaba verte por aquí.

Vestido también con un traje de gala negro, con una corbata color vinotinto que era agradable a la vista, Stephen Strange, uno de los reconocidos neurocirujanos a nivel nacional, arqueó su ceja derecha, acomodando su cuerpo sólo un poco. Presentía que con él mantendría una charla pesada.

—Stark. Lo mismo puedo decirte.

La música del salón era clásica, armoniosa para los oídos, pero como era lo único que llenaba el extenso silencio que se extendía para ambos, no era ningún tranquilizante para Tony, que buscaba con el labio torcido uno de sus pañuelos para secarse.

Stephen pareció meditar por un segundo y al final terminó acercándose.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte. —Intentó quitarle su pañuelo azul de entre sus manos, pero apenas sus fríos dedos chocaron con la piel bronceada, el cuerpo de su compañero se removió.

— ¡No me toques! —Le siseó, lo suficientemente bajo que pudo pero al mismo tiempo, empleando un tono autoritario. Mordiéndose la quijada, Stephen lentamente retiró su mano, mirándole con evidente desagrado.

—Veo que no has cambiado.

Algo en su tono de voz evidencia cierta resignación, y un camuflajeado pesar. Tony estaba a punto de decir algo, pero sus palabras murieron al segundo en que vio como unos delicados brazos femeninos se abrazaron al cuerpo de Stephen, y al reconocer quién era, Tony sintió como si le estuviese dando la bienvenida a una sensación que por mucho tiempo, había jurado que estaba en el olvido.

Cuando la alegre castaña le seguía comentando algo que aparentemente, era gracioso para el hombre frente a él, éste hombre que sin duda era un problema con piernas, sin decir ni una palabra se dio la vuelta caminando lo más lejos posible de aquella pareja.

A veces resultaba mantener sus emociones dominadas, y a Tony a veces se le daba bastante mal, pero durante sus años universitarios había aprendido muy bien cuando debía retirarse.

Tú tampoco has cambiado nada, Doc.

—Ay dios, ¿aquél era Tony? —Inquirió Christine Palmer, al cabo de unos segundos, cuando fue consciente que la mirada de Stephen se había dirigido por mucho tiempo hacia otro lugar. Estaba vestida con un bonito vestido carmín, que resaltaba de manera sensual sus atributos. Strange agradecía en silencio a que ella estuviese aquí, en este lugar, apoyándole en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. A pesar de no demostrarlo todo el tiempo o de la mejor manera, apreciaba a Christine con su vida. Ella, una de sus mejores amigas y colegas del trabajo.

—Sí. —Stephen alargó la respuesta, haciendo un esfuerzo para mirarle a los ojos de nuevo.

Ella colocó sus manos en la cintura y alzó un poco su cabeza, desafiándole. — ¿Y qué esperas, genio? Oh, no me digas que interrumpí algo importante…

—No. —Le tranquilizó, tomándole por los hombros para intentar calmarle. A veces le ponía de los nervios lo bien que ella podía conocerle, y de ser honesto consigo mismo, era la segunda persona con la que había bajado sus defensas por completo.

A veces era inevitable colocar una barrera de protección a los demás para evitar que se acercaran demasiado a lo que tanto uno más recelaba.

—Stephen… —Murmuró ella, pequeños mechones de su cabello marrón acariciaban su mejilla a medida que ella movía la cabeza. —Podría hablar con él, saber cómo está y lo que…

—No eres su persona favorita en el mundo, lo sabes. —Suspiró, retrocediendo un paso. —Oh bueno, al menos eso es lo que tengo entendido desde la última vez que charlamos.

Ella carraspeó. —Que se gritaron.

Strange ladeó la cabeza en respuesta, mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos, al final tuvo que concederle la razón. —Problemas de comunicación.

—Sería una buena noche para limar asperezas, ¿no te parece?

Él sólo pudo reír en respuesta, mientras le ofrecía su brazo para acompañarle a mirar las exhibiciones por toda la habitación. Se dijo que no le miraría, más de lo necesario.

Aunque por dentro se moría por decir las palabras que tanto le costaba expresar.

*******

Tony no volvió a saber más de él a medida que transcurría la noche, y en parte le era mucho mejor así, aunque comenzaba a sentirse paranoico cada vez que veía a alguien con contextura similar a la de él.

Eventualmente, pudo salvarse de hacer el ridículo de la noche al usar sus habilidades sociales y disimular en todo lo posible su situación, porque no era (ni sería) el único hombre en la tierra que inesperadamente se cruzara con su ex en cualquier reunión.

Stephen y él habían sido muy unidos, cercanos, incluso antes de haber estudiado la universidad. Ambos habían escogido carreras distintas, para profesiones gradualmente opuestas, y había sido la misma distancia que terminó en separarles y cortar casi de raíz todo tipo de comunicación.

A veces él mismo se abrumaba por lo bien parecido y sincronizados que podían estar. Compartían muchas cualidades, haciendo que en parte casi todo fuese más sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo, también se daban la mano en situaciones donde el orgullo y la terquedad hacían de las suyas.

La pasión que emanaba de sus cuerpos una vez colisionaban, era algo sin precedentes. Tony debía admitirlo, del sexo con ése cabrón jamás se pudo quejar. Pero justamente era una de las cosas que más le molestaban de Strange, y era en donde reconocía en secreto que finalmente había conocido a su igual: en más de una ocasión, ambos parecían ser dos caras de una misma moneda.

A medida que las horas pasaban, la gente se iba poco a poco a sus casas felices de comprar nuevas adquisiciones, Tony se detuvo para contemplar un bonito y llamativo cuadro en acuarela, representando de manera soberbia la Torre de los Vengadores.

Sintió como alguien se aproximaba a sus espaldas, y Tony, intuyendo que podía ser Rhodes, a quién había perdido de vista desde antes, dijo:

—Dile a Charles que me llevo éste, el que lo hizo tuvo un muy buen gusto con los colores.

—Oh, vaya. Muchas gracias. —Respondió aquél tono de voz arrogante que le recordaba demasiado al que él mismo usaba con la gente, y se dio la vuelta, indignado.

Maldita sea con su vida.

—No me refería a ti, Strange. Que tú no sabes pintar.

Éste enarcó sus cejas en respuesta. — ¿Y quién dice que no?

Tony comenzaba a perder la paciencia. —Pues yo. Lo digo yo. A ti no se te daban bien estas cosas, lo intentabas, sí. Pero nunca pudiste hacerlo bien.

Algo en sus palabras pareció afectar a su acompañante. Stark casi de inmediato pudo ver como el ambiente cambiaba, y como sus palabras habían resonado debido a la ausencia de música y de gente que horas antes había impregnado el lugar.

Se fijó detenidamente en la pintura, buscando algún indicio que la representara y… lo encontró. De manera casi imperceptible, se fijó como una adornada y cursiva caligrafía plateada estaba impresa en una de las esquinas inferiores del cuadro. Tuvo un tic en el ojo, al parecer alguien sí se había esforzado con el tiempo.

Suspiró, buscando su mirada. Quiso pasarse una mano por su cabello, pero eso evidenciaría más lo que quería ocultar. —Yo lo…

—No. —Le cortó Strange, acercándose. Dudó un breve momento, pero al final palmeó a Tony por el brazo. —Soy yo el que necesita…

—No seas estúpido, —bramó Tony, queriendo de manera repentina buscar sus lentes de sol. —Estoy por decirte lo que tanto te mueres por escuchar, y vienes a interrumpirme. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—De hecho, a eso exactamente no es algo por lo cual moriría. —Le miró de arriba-abajo. Una idea comenzó a cobrar vida en su cabeza. Le otorgó a Tony una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. — Y retiro mis disculpas, no las mereces. Con permiso. —Se dio la vuelta, contando mentalmente hasta diez, y sonrió triunfante al llegar apenas a la mitad y escuchar el grito que emanaba de sus labios.

— ¡ ** _STRANGE_**!

Tal vez Christine tenía razón. Lo de ellos no era algo que se olvidara de la noche a la mañana, por mucha distancia y años de silencio que en el pasado pudieron tener.

Algo siempre haría ruido, los recuerdos que tuvieron juntos habían dejado más de una huella.

Quizá era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones. Tal vez no era el momento ni lugar adecuado para traer a colación conversaciones que podían llegar a ser dolorosas.

Pero de lo que algo estaría seguro es que Stephen no le perdería de vista, nuevamente.


	2. De Lujo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony recibe una sorpresa.

 

_Basado en el Prompt del Día 2: Magia_

**.**

**L** impió el sudor de su frente cuando terminó con unas reparaciones de su último traje. Sabía de antemano que J.A.R.V.I.S. le cronometraba el tiempo y le diría la cantidad de horas exactas, con minutos y segundos de cuando había la última vez que había dormido.

Con paso desganado, vistiendo unos monos deportivos grises y una de sus fieles franelas negras, Tony caminó hacia la cocina, sacando de la nevera unas generosas porciones de la pizza, que sobraron de la noche anterior, sirviéndolas rápidamente en un bol para calentarlas luego en el microondas, sólo lo suficiente. Desde luego, podía llamar para ordenar pizza fresca, pero la verdad es que a este punto de la tarde se encontraba tan hambriento, que no estaba seguro sobre si podría esperar mucho.

Tony pensó en lo vacía que estaba la Torre de los Vengadores ahora. Los chicos habían seguido una pista de H.Y.D.R.A. y al parecer su presencia no era solicitada porque desde las primeras horas de la mañana, no había recibido alguna llamada o mensaje de ellos. En vez de permitir que la tristeza inundara su ser, Tony quiso ser práctico y apenas pisó su laboratorio, supo que al menos de esa manera podría aprovechar el tiempo y sumergirse con total tranquilidad y silencio en algunos de sus proyectos, aquellos que sin querer había descuidado por tantos meses, y que ahora finalmente estaban siendo atendidos.

Cuando el sonido del microondas pitó, Tony recordó que todavía tenía guardada una de sus cervezas favoritas en el freezer, así que fue por ella, sacando una llamativa lata verde manzana y abriéndola enseguida. Se sentó cómodamente en la encimera con su plato de pizza apoyado en la mano, y se permitió beber un largo trago de cerveza con su mano derecha.

Tony miró al frente, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos a medida que comía. De repente, asintió como si algo se distorsionara a la distancia y con sus ojos bien abiertos, se quedó estático al observar cómo unas chispas naranjas aparecían levemente en el aire. Así, sin más, sin nada ni nadie que lo causara, y Tony por un momento le echó una mirada a la lata, ¿qué fecha tenía? Tan vieja no debía ser.

Tratando de mantener la calma, volvió a saborear un largo trago mientras se fijaba atentamente en el espectáculo. J.A.R.V.I.S. no le había alertado de nada, así que lo que sea que estuviese pasando, seguramente ha de ser inofensivo, ¿no? Bueno, así fue lo que quiso creer. Aunque afortunadamente, Tony contaba con sus brazaletes metálicos especiales por si la cosa llegara a ponerse fea, y lo que estaba viendo era otro indicio de invasión extraterrestre o algo que se le parezca. Con tanto loco suelto en la calle a veces era difícil saber.

De pronto, aquellas chispas pequeñas comenzaron a cobrar fuerza y aumentar su tamaño, girando rápidamente, y casi de inmediato un pie enfundado en una bota de cuero apareció en el salón. Y sólo cuando el cuerpo completo de Stephen Strange apareció de improviso, Tony escupió el contenido de manera audible, y se ahogó.

El recién llegado sólo pudo contemplar sus dos manos, maravillado, con la incredulidad bailando en sus orbes. —Lo hice. —Susurró de manera ronca, pero audible.

Ya está. Tony IBA a matarlo.

— ¡ _ **STRANGE**_! —Exclamó con la voz rasposa, carraspeando apenas pudo recuperarse. Si fuesen otros tiempos y otras circunstancias, entonces tal vez estuviese en shock por el hecho de ver cómo un hombre se aparecía, literalmente, en uno de los salones de su Torre. Se suponía que todo el edificio era a prueba de toda cosa extraña que aconteciera.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo fue que Stephen logró ingresar así sin más? Presentía que ésa sería una de las preguntas que posiblemente no le dejarían dormir por la noche.

Pero antes, tenía que dar un paso saludable y necesario a su ira primero.

Sin perder más tiempo, Tony activó uno de sus brazaletes especiales, colocándolo en su muñeca y apenas ésta sintió el calor corporal de Tony, se activó, cubriéndole su mano y parte de su brazo en cuestión de segundos. Tony estiró sus dedos, y extendió su brazo, apuntando con la misma hacia donde su invitado indeseable se encontraba.

Y sólo cuando éste escuchó el característico sonido que sus propulsores emitían, Stephen ladeó la cabeza en su dirección, y haciendo uso de sus dos manos, las movió de manera circular, con precisión, con rapidez. Desviando de manera sorprendente el ataque que Tony sabía, estaba (más que dispuesto) a cometer.

Cuando el peligro pasó, ambos se quedaron por un momento en silencio.

Luego, Strange dio un par de pasos hacia él, incrédulo.

—Tony, ¿qué  _mierda_ …?

—No, ¡¿qué mierda tú?! —Replicó, bajándose de la encimera y caminando amenazadoramente hacia él. La pizza y su cerveza pasaron inmediatamente a segundo plano. — ¡¿Cómo fue que te apareciste?! ¡¿Y cómo  _coño_  desviaste uno de mis misiles?!

Stephen sólo pudo darle una larga mirada suya, de esas que automáticamente te hacían como un retrasado, de esas que molestaban profundamente al hombre de hierro.

Strange, sabiendo esto, se dedicó a mirarle así unos segundos más, antes de responder simplemente: —Me aparecí.

—Sí, sí. Eso lo sé. Digo, literalmente lo acabo de ver hace un minuto. Lo que yo te estoy preguntando ahora es ¿ _cómo_? ¿Qué método usaste? ¿Acaso descubriste en la medicina algo revolucionario últimamente? Porque de ser así, pues a mí me gustaría saberlo. Y tal vez si me pides de manera bonita que quieres ser mi socio, entonces lo reconsideraría. Pero de nuevo… vamos, ¿qué fue todo eso? —Tony gesticuló entre ambos, con la curiosidad científica pintada en sus facciones.

Notó como Tony acortaba las distancias a medida que hablaba, y entonces Stephen supo que tenía que desviar la mirada. Ya que no estaba seguro de lo que haría si seguía viendo los expresivos ojos de Tony, aquellos ojos café que le miraban de la manera más apasionada posible, si es que se romantizaba un poco el deseo de ahorcarlo con sus dos manos, si Stark tuviese la oportunidad.

—La verdad, Anthony… lo que voy a decirte es totalmente en serio y puede que no me lo creas, —dijo, encarándole finalmente. Tony enarcó sus cejas en respuesta, desafiándole. —Ya no soy el mismo doctor que antes conocías. Soy un mago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquél giro en sus entrañas no lo veía venir.

> **Notas de Autora:** Muchísimas gracias por cada una de sus lecturas, votos y lindos comentarios. Les comento que éste capítulo es continuación directa del anterior, y que este fic, esta serie de oneshots, se relacionan entre sí, aconteciendo en el mismo universo.

* * *

_Prompt 3: Capa de Levitación_

**Capítulo 3 Sorpresa**

" _Soy un mago."_

Tony parpadeó repetidamente ante esas palabras. Strange, en cambio, mantenía su postura impasible sin dejar de apartar su mirada. Se había expuesto de manera sincera ante una de las personas más influyentes en su vida. Había acudido primero a Christine en el pasado, sí, porque en aquél momento su vida había estado en riesgo y sabía que ella tendría la capacidad y entrenamiento necesario para curarle, por si las cosas salían mal.

Reconocía que todo esto era una locura. Ancestral, Mordo, _Dormmamu_ … cualquier tipo de amenaza que se había cernido sobre la tierra en las últimas horas, simplemente formaba parte ahora del pasado.

En ningún momento había pensado en la posibilidad de convertirse en el Guardián del _Sanctum Sanctorum_ , pero ahora cargaba con esa responsabilidad en sus manos, ya no había vuelta atrás. De igual manera, con toda esta lucha recién de paradojas temporales, Stephen poco a poco estaba aceptando su presente, contemplando las infinitas posibilidades y buscando aliados para reforzar todo lo posible la seguridad del planeta en donde habitaba, lo que conocía.

Se encargaría del plano astral, de los poderes especiales que día a día comenzaba a ejercitar, mientras que a su vez alguien se encargara de seguir defendiendo la tierra de cualquier amenaza posible.

Irónicamente, aquél camino le llevaba de vuelta hacia Tony.

A Tony, la persona con la que más se le dificultaba charlar, de manera civilizada.

A Tony, el cretino playboy filántropo que aunque le superara en fortuna, no se dejaría amedrentar.

A Tony, el hombre capaz de crear cosas maravillosas gracias a su ingenio y sus dos manos. Aquellas manos de ingeniero tan fuertes y dedicadas, que más de una vez le habían acariciado en el pasado, sosteniéndole mientras llegaban juntos al clímax.

_A Tony…_

— ¿Entonces eres como, qué, Harry Potter ahora? —Inquirió éste mientras se alejaba en búsqueda de su bebida, aquella que había dejado abandonada en la encimera. Cuando la agarró, caminó nuevamente en su dirección pero siguió de largo, sentándose cómodamente en su sofá, apoyando sus pies encima de la mesa de cristal.

Cuando vio que su acompañante no le respondía, enarcó sus cejas en dirección a él. — ¿Qué acaso no piensas venir volando? ¿Qué hiciste con tu escoba? —Le inquirió, esta vez con un asomo de sonrisa burlona en su rostro, y casi de inmediato comenzó a carcajearse.

Strange en su vida jamás pudo sentirse más ofendido.

—Entonces… no me crees. —Asumió, mientras se aproximaba hacia él, caminando a paso normal. Su habilidad para mantenerse impasible (aun estando en las más terribles situaciones), había sido desarrollada a través de años y años de práctica, y fue gracias a ella que en más de una ocasión había podido sobrevivir.

No obstante, por muy abochornado que en estos momentos pudiera encontrarse, estaba comenzando a sentirse extrañamente nervioso y angustiado ante el posible hecho de que Tony no le creyera.

Vio como él movía su boca de una manera de la que él conocía muy bien, y soltó en un suspiro: —Escucha, Steph, no es que no te crea, pero ¿magia? Vamos… está bien si no me lo puedes decir, pero creo que al menos deberías ser honesto conmigo. Por los viejos tiempos, no sé. —Agregó esto último de golpe, y cuando se sintió abrasado por su mirada, palmeó el asiento a su lado. — ¿Tienes prisa? Deberías sentarte. Si es que no tienes nada más que hacer, claro.

Strange se cruzó de brazos, pero de a poco logró sentarse a su lado.

El sofá de cuero negro rechinó de una manera graciosa mientras se acomodaba. Al cabo de unos segundos, Stephen logró serenarse un poco, al verse invadido por lo mullido que el sofá estaba. Tony vio de reojo su expresión aprobatoria, y sin poderlo evitar sonrió ante esto, terminándose todo el contenido del alcohol de un solo trago. Ambos se sumieron en un apacible silencio, y la música que Tony había dejado puesta para el trabajo ahora se apreciaba mejor. El silbido legendario de Axl les acompañaba como fondo.

Stephen abrió sus ojos ante un recién descubrimiento, y Tony evitó en lo posible para que sus mejillas no le traicionaran.

El hechicero enfocó su mirada por un momento en la lata que Tony había dejado apoyada en su pierna, y éste se sorprendió cuando sintió como un peso ligero regresaba a sus manos.

Tony miró con asombro el objeto, luego a él y casi enseguida volvió a posar la vista sobre la lata, con asombro. Como si se tratara de algo sobrenatural.

Strange esbozó una pequeña sonrisita de autosuficiencia al ver cómo Tony lentamente acercaba la pequeña lata en dirección a sus labios.

El ingeniero hizo un ruidito de satisfacción. —Vaya, eso fue estupendo. Por casualidad, ¿sabes hacer el truquito ése de los globos? —Le preguntó, ahora con cierto interés. Pero Strange, conociendo de antemano sus rarezas, sólo pudo negar, divertido.

— ¿Ves por qué te ganas tus golpes? Eres un patán. —Aquellas palabras deberían resultar ofensivas. Pero ambos, inmersos en su propio juego, sólo pudieron reír al unísono.

— ¿Me contarás? —Inquirió, en respuesta. Stephen pudo ser testigo de cómo suavizó un poco su mirada, comprensiva. —No he sabido de ti por un buen tiempo. Lo último que supe fue del accidente con tus manos y cuando fui a buscarte en el hospital, me dijeron que habías abandonado tus terapias, y te de paso, te encontrabas fuera del país.

Stephen Strange sintió una profunda obstrucción en su garganta debido a sus palabras. Había creído, por mucho tiempo, que Tony se había olvidado de él, nuevamente, luego de esa noche en la que ambos se habían encontrados en aquella exhibición artística. Después de tantos, tantos _años_ separados del otro.

—Es una larga historia… —Susurró, sin ser consciente de cómo su capa se ondeaba de manera leve.

—Tengo tiempo. —Contestó Stark, de manera simple.

 _Tiempo_ …

Justamente esa palabra le hizo estremecerse por un breve instante.

Strange mantuvo su vista al frente, sin saber ahora qué decir. Escuchó como Tony dejaba la cerveza en la mesa, tensándose al sentir como el billonario se acercaba de manera notoria hacia él.

Apretó sus manos juntas, de manera fuerte en su regazo, mientras seguía escuchando los coros de _"Patient"_ , justamente una de las canciones que le hacían sumergirse en el infinito océano de sus recuerdos y fantasías, aquellas en donde finalmente era libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera, de diferentes maneras, estando con la persona de quién más podía llegar a confiar.

Stephen se congeló al ver como la mano de Tony Stark se acercaba de manera peligrosa a una de sus manos, la derecha, y no hizo nada por detenerlo. Su toque era suave y cálido, y con sencillez se dispuso a separar sus manos, trazando con la punta de sus dedos de manera lenta y tortuosa el rastro de cicatrices que más de una vez habían dejado aquellas salas de quirófano, aquella época oscura de su pasado que más de una vez quería olvidar.

El hechicero de improviso se sintió cabizbajo, avergonzado de que Tony le viera así, vulnerable, y sabía que él era lo suficientemente astuto como para descubrir cuál era su actual debilidad.

Quiso apartar sus manos bien lejos, pero el agarre de Tony fue más rápido y decisivo.

— _Steph…_ —Fue un susurro ronco, casi como si estuviese viviendo en la más profunda necesidad.

Y por un momento, no pudo soportarlo más, permitiéndose ser él, expresando en su semblante todo lo que Tony le estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento, ocasionando que éste abriera sus labios de manera leve, evidentemente sorprendido por el inesperado rumbo de las cosas.

Ninguno quiso apartar los ojos del otro. Y cuando Stephen estaba a punto de inclinarse y acortar sus cuerpos, para hacer una arriesgada jugada, sintió como si algo se desprendiera de él, alejando cierto peso familiar en sus hombros.

Tony Stark sólo pudo abrir de manera desmesurada sus ojos cuando vio como la capa roja, aquella que había portado Strange desde el momento de su llegada, flotaba y ondulaba en el aire.

Retrocedió hasta quedar al otro extremo del sofá, al ver como la capa se arqueaba hacia él, para luego retroceder lentamente a pocos centímetros del hechicero.

— ¿Es éste otro de tus trucos? —Inquirió Tony, tratando de buscar una explicación razonable a esto. No la encontraba.

—Ehh, no. —Ambos fueron testigos de cómo la capa juntaba sus puntas superiores, como si de un par de manos se tratasen, mientras hacía singulares ruiditos cerca de la oreja de Stephen, quién dejó su expresión curiosa por un momento, para luego carcajear. —Sí, es él.

Luego de esto, Tony sólo pudo ver como la capa ascendía con suavidad en espiral, y soltó un grito cuando ésta cayó en picada a toda velocidad, abrazándole, envolviendo y alargando toda su extensión hacia él, sin dejar de soltarle aun cuando Tony forcejeaba alarmado, para intentar apartarle.

— ¡Steph! —Exclamó, mientras que la mirada del doctor se oscurecía. — ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esta cosa?! ¡Dile que me suelte!

En respuesta, la capa se sacudió más, moviéndole de un lado a otro de manera frenética en el sofá, terminando por acostarle.

La risa de Stephen se escuchaba feliz, natural. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que se había reído así.

— ¿Qué no lo ves? Le agradas.


	4. Chapter 4

_Prompt #4: Kamar-Taj._

**Cap 4 Ausencia**

No había sido nada sencillo aquél cambio, el rumbo de acontecimientos, para que Tony finalmente comprendiera que no todo el tiempo había lugar para la lógica. Cuando finalmente la capa le soltó, a Stephen le costó tranquilizarle y con ciertos inconvenientes, eventualmente logró explicarle las nuevas ventajas que poseía su conocimiento a las Artes Místicas.

Ese día, a Tony le costó muchísimo creer que Strange podía hacer magia aún sin usar su varita mágica, o sin llegar a recitar palabras extrañas salidas de libros clásicos, o viejas películas.

Pese a aceptarlo todo a primera vista, sin armar un escándalo (de esos de lo que Stephen estaba más que acostumbrado), aun teniendo las pruebas y siendo testigo de ellas, Tony no quiso saber nada más del asunto, no queriendo indagar más en los detalles, y al hechicero le pareció bien así, ya que él mismo a veces le costaba explicar a terceros lo bien que se le estaba dando todo lo alguna vez renegó cuando había estado en un templo, uno del cual no olvidaría jamás.

Pensó en los amigos que había perdido, y en los enemigos que había descubierto a medida que protegía su Santuario, porque tenía que meditar con frecuencia y estar al tanto de todo y de todos, porque ya tenía una idea más clara que su vida literalmente, podía estar en riesgo y poner en aprietos a todos los que alguna vez conocía.

En cierta manera, y sin pedir en ningún momento que esa responsabilidad recayera en sus hombros, ahora el mundo dependía de él.

Y Stephen trató en lo posible que las cosas llevaran un rumbo natural, sin forzar nada. Tenía en su poder un artefacto exclusivo que le hacía controlar el tiempo a voluntad, el _Ojo de Agamotto_ ,que se encontraba a salvo en uno de los templos del lugar donde había comenzado su aventura sin retorno, Kamar-Taj.

—Debo irme, —anunció el hechicero con pesar esa misma tarde, cuando el ocaso ya casi se despedía. La mano de Tony seguía jugando con la suya, aprisionando sus dedos para volver a dejarlos ser libres y así el ciclo se repetía, causando que Strange sintiera una sensación hormigueante en el estómago cada vez que sentía el calor de su acompañante junto a su piel.

Tony le dio una mirada larga, con el reproche pintado en sus facciones. —Pero si apenas acabas de llegar.

Stephen se permitió reír un momento, sacudiendo su cabeza, sintiendo como algunas hebras de su cabello le acariciaban parte de su frente. —Eso fue hace tres horas. Ya debo partir.

Él frunció el ceño en respuesta.

—J.A.R.V.I.S. —Llamó Tony, queriendo comprobarlo.

—Es cierto, señor. El Dr. Strange arribó en el lugar a las 3:35pm.

Tony se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, dando unas largas zancadas hacia la cocina.

—Bien, si tienes que irte ya, vete. Yo igual estaba muy ocupado antes de que llegaras. —Le respondió de espaldas, extendiendo sus manos en la mesa para apoyarlas. La Capa no dejó en ningún momento de seguirlo, jugando a acariciar su espalda, en manera de consuelo.

A Stephen le enterneció la imagen, y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, Tony? —Le inquirió, en un suspiro resignado. Cuando éste volteó a verle extrañado, no pudo evitar suavizar sus rasgos. —Creo que somos lo suficientemente grandes como para saber que lo que tenemos…

—Teníamos. —Tosió Tony, corrigiéndole.

— _Tenemos_. —Porfió Stephen, comenzando a enojarse. — _Esto_ , no puede ir a ningún lado.

—Nada nunca se va contigo a ningún lado sólo porque así lo quieres. —Soltó Stark, levantando sus manos mientras rodeaba la mesa y abrir la nevera. Dioses, parecía necesitar algo que fuera más fuerte que la propia cerveza, porque a veces Stephen llegaba a encadenarse con sus discursos, y la verdad es que de igual manera se le avecinaba un terrible dolor de cabeza que no le dejaría tranquilo.

Sacó una botella de licor verde, la destapó y no volvió hacia donde estaba su invitado, sino que en cambió caminó casi en el medio de la sala, retándole con la mirada mientras tomaba un largo sorbo.

Stephen esperó que Tony bajara la botella para enfocar su atención y que ésta terminara por romperse en diversos pedacitos de vidrio. El contenido se le derramó de manera escandalosa alrededor de su cuerpo.

Tony le miró con odio. —Eres un grandísimo hijo de mala madre.

Strange se encogió de hombros.

—Como sigas interrumpiéndome, no me costará nada acabar con lo primero que bebas.

— ¡Pues vete, entonces! —Exclamó Tony, perdiendo los estribos. Sin poderlo evitar, le comenzar a resultar inevitable que recordara al hermano de Thor cada vez que Stephen comenzaba a hacer algún uso indebido de su magia, y ya él había tenido suficiente con todo el desastre que aquellos extraterrestres habían causado. Suponía que aquellas artes exóticas o lo que fueran, ocasionaban más problemas que soluciones.

Y Tony estaba lo suficientemente jodido ya como para seguir recibiendo más problemas.

No obstante, cuando gritó aquellas palabras, supo de inmediato que no las decía en serio. Que lo último que quería era que Stephen se fuera de su vida de nuevo y a saber cuándo él regresaría. Si es que regresaba alguna vez, con alguien tan problemático como él.

Lo último que vio aquella ocasión fue el rostro profundamente triste de Stephen, de cómo la Capa con cierta renuencia le había abandonado para regresar hacia su compañero, y de cómo éste abría un portal dorado para desaparecer directamente frente a él.

Y sintió como su corazón volvía a ralentizarse.

Sintiendo como sus esperanzas volvían a hacerse añicos de nuevo.

* * *

Había pasado meses desde aquello.

Tony se había mantenido muy ocupado desde entonces, no dando lugar para nuevas distracciones, volviendo a entablar una relación con Pepper Potts. Odiándose a sí mismo en silencio por no saber cómo estar sólo, por carecer quizá de la capacidad necesaria para ello.

A menudo sentía como las responsabilidades y el mundo entero se le venía encima. Más de una vez quiso escribirle y marcarle a su amigo, pero cada vez que recordaba que éste no había vuelto jamás a buscarle, o de siquiera entablar conversación con él cada vez que le veía en línea en WhatsApp, su corazón se endurecía de orgullo y moviendo sus labios en una fina mueca desaprobadora, le mandó al carajo por centésima vez en su mente, y no quiso saber nada más del asunto.

Él era Tony Stark, la gente le buscaba a él y no al revés. Así que si el jodido doctor Strange no iba a buscarle, pues bien que se podría ir a la…

—Tony. —Le llamó una noche, apareciéndose en su taller y con una expresión de profundo malestar. —Lo lamento, Tony. No debí irme de esa forma.

Una vez recuperándose del susto, dejando a un lado el robot en el que trabajaba y secándose un poco el sudor de su frente, Tony ladeó la cabeza a un lado. —No. No debiste.

Stephen miró de manera cohibida al suelo, y devolvió su mirada. —Supe lo de Ultrón. Me alegra saber que al final pudieron derrotarlo.

—Si bueno, tal vez si me hubiese aprendido algún truquillo tuyo para esa ocasión, a lo mejor lo habríamos derrotado más rápido.

Strange esbozó una sonrisa triste ante el significado oculto de sus palabras:

" _Me abandonaste._

_Otra vez."_

Quiso borrar esa mirada reprochadora de sus facciones. Nuevamente había descubierto que ni el tiempo ni la distancia borraban los recuerdos, que algo le jalaba de vuelta hacia Tony, como si éste le estuviese llamando en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Y también porque se había cansado de los reproches demandantes de la Capa, como si él solito tuviese la culpa de todo.

Strange suspiró, acercándose, extendiendo su mano.

—Si en estos momentos no estás muy ocupado, quiero que vengas conmigo un momento. O bueno, por unos días, sino te molesta. —Agregó, recordando que el destino que tenía en mente no era algo para ser tomado a la ligera.

Tony enarcó ambas cejas. —Estoy ocupado, sí. Pero —agregó, al ver cómo Stephen tenía ademán de dejar caer su mano. No me molestaría tener un pequeño descanso. ¿A dónde vamos?

El hechicero trató de suprimir una sonrisa. —Prefiero que sea sorpresa. Aunque seguramente para ti sea la primera vez que lo visitas, considerando tu gusto por los edificios y esas cosas.

—Vaya, hablas como si fueses ahora un asocial de primera. —Silbó Tony, metiendo las manos en sus vaqueros. —Antes era el hospital que te tenía así, y ahora la magia. Qué cosas, ¿quién lo diría?

Stephen puso los ojos en blanco. —Voy a bajar la mano lentamente. Si no la tomas, pues ya sabes lo que pasa. —Advirtió.

—Y después yo soy el dramático. —Al ver como el hechicero no cambiaba su expresión, Tony se cruzó de brazos, renuente.

Stephen aguardó unos segundos, y al ver que éste no se movía de su sitio, trató de contener el aire que estaba reteniendo y ya dándose por vencido, usó ambas manos para abrir su portal.

Le dio una última mirada a Tony y prosiguió con su camino.

Antes de desaparecer por completo, la mano de Stark se apretó con fuerza junto a la suya.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> /
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
